What Opportunities May Arise
by K'sChoiceofAFI
Summary: When Rachel surprises Quinn with a gift for their two month anniversary, Quinn, lacking a gift for Rachel, decides to do something for Rachel instead. A sequel of sorts to WDMO.


**Title: **What Opportunities May Arise

**Pairing: **Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun.

**Summary: **When Rachel surprises Quinn with a gift for their two month anniversary, Quinn, lacking a gift for Rachel, decides to do something for Rachel instead. A sequel of sorts to WDMO.

**A/N: **This is just fluff because sometimes I like my Faberry to be happy. Takes place in the WDMO verse. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Quinn twirled the cassette case in her hand to read the back of it, Rachel's handwriting a teenybopper, big lettered scrawl of half ass cursive that made her lips curl upward like the tail of Rachel's lower case _l_ for the end of Lauryn Hill's name. "And what song is this?" Quinn murmured. Her socked toes wiggled at the foot of Rachel's bed as she lied back against her pillows with the actual mixtape Rachel had made her in her right hand.

Rachel's cheeks had been burning in ardor and embarrassment for the past five minutes as Quinn tortuously made her go through each and every song to explain its significance. She cleared her throat. "That's—umm, that's Lauryn Hill's cover of _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_," she explained as her own eyes heavily bore into Quinn; they traced the small quirk of a blonde eyebrow then scurried down to the way Quinn pursed her lips. She was wearing a hint of lipstick today that reddened her lips, as all Cheerios wore the days of basketball games to appear particularly presentable, and irresistible in Rachel's opinion, especially this particular Cheerio in her bed.

Quinn "hmm'd" and Rachel felt her entire body warm when sharp hazel eyes landed squarely on her. "And why did you choose this?" Quinn wondered.

Dark eyes rolled to the ceiling as Rachel worked her jaw back and forth. "You're doing this on purpose," she accused.

"What am I doing?" Quinn purred, eyes crinkling at the corners in dark amusement.

Flustered, Rachel's gaze dropped from shining hazel eyes to her pink bed sheets where she fisted a loose piece of thread she then tugged at nervously. "I chose it because—" She sighed. "Because I can't take my eyes off of you, happy?"

Quinn giggled, girlishly, in a way that made Rachel wonder why she took so long to come out of the closet to herself if this was her reward. "You're so corny."

"Quinn," she whined.

With a smug smile still flirting along her red lips, Quinn turned on her side to face Rachel. She looked down to the mixtape in her hand, then back up to Rachel sitting cross legged beside her. "Okay, okay," she relented as her smile turned genuine. "This is very sweet." Her smile quieted to bashfulness as she admitted, "This is actually the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Rachel peeked up at her before quickly looking back down at her comforter. "Really?" Her voice was timid with disbelief, because surely someone as pretty and popular as Quinn had received a better gift than a mixtape of genre-specific songs to describe Rachel's feelings for her.

"This is so…personal, you know? You took your time and made this for me." Quinn laughed self-deprecatingly. "I made a mixtape once with my sister when we were younger, so I know how difficult it can be to get the timing just right. And it's so…it's so _you_—I like it. And I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. I didn't—I've never been with someone who celebrated a two monthiversary before."

Rachel made a small noise of negation and shook her head. "No, this is—I mean, I-I just wanted to show how much I appreciate you." Quinn looked at her strangely, as if being appreciated was a foreign concept and Rachel had to smile. "I just…like celebrating things—you," she finished shyly.

She felt the mattress shift as Quinn sat up and leaned over on her hands. Rachel smiled softly when a gentle kiss was placed against her cheek. "You'll just never cease to amaze me, will you?" Quinn whispered. "Happy two months, Rachel."

Shivering at the low timbre Quinn's voice had dropped to, Rachel immediately yielded to the hand that gripped her shoulder. Her eyes darkened and grew wide as Quinn pushed her back to lie on the bed. She looked down as Quinn hiked a leg over her hips to straddle her and Rachel swallowed.

Quinn leaned over to deposit her gift on Rachel's bedside table. "Now." She settled fully on top of Rachel with a smile curving her red lips as she sat flush astride her in her Cheerios uniform. "Since I didn't get you anything at all for our anniversary, you get a request."

"A-a request?" Rachel croaked out, unfamiliar with the concept. But if this was how things were going to go if ever Quinn missed an anniversary, Rachel was rapidly considering celebrating every week they were together.

Licking her lips, Quinn nodded as pink began to paint along her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She shrugged a shoulder. "I could, umm, _do_ something for you," she whispered.

Rachel's thighs shifted as a familiar throb settled around her lower belly. Her mind flipped through the countless possibilities of the _something_ Quinn could do for her. But she wasn't sure how far Quinn was willing to go. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Quinn admitted then shrugged again to appear nonchalant. She ran a hand through her loosened curled hair as her gaze skirted away from Rachel and muttered, "Santana and Brittany do stuff…" Rachel watched her long throat work with a thick swallow. "And I could—if you want—"

"I want," Rachel assured in a breath, and Quinn paused what she was saying to look down at Rachel beneath her. "I want whatever we're ready for." She placed her hands on Quinn's thighs with a supportive smile.

Quinn nodded. "Okay. Okay. Umm." She cleared her throat. "What would you like to do?"

"And sex is—we're not ready for—"

"No. Not yet—but soon."

"Soon," Rachel affirmed with a quick nod. _Soon_. Just two months ago today she and Quinn had officially become girlfriends, after months of playing cat and mouse, on this very bed, and now they were somewhat awkwardly discussing the hypothetical sex they were going to have _soon_. If someone would have told her months ago when she sat on this very bed and told her ex-boyfriend she was a lesbian that she would one day be discussing future sex with Quinn, Rachel would have laughed in their face.

She wasn't laughing now, however.

Right now she wanted to know just what Quinn was comfortable with doing this afternoon in her room while her fathers were still away at work.

The door to her room was closed and locked just the way Quinn liked and the way that put her most at ease to be her true self, a quirky and sarcastic smart-ass who had a propensity for sweet words and gentle gestures when they were alone, in Rachel's room.

"What would you like for me to do?" Quinn murmured, leaning closer to brush their lips together.

Rachel hummed into the kiss in aroused delight at the feeling of being in charge, the trust that really lay behind Quinn's words when she gave Rachel control over what they were going to do tonight.

And boy did Rachel have ideas. They mostly had to do with Quinn's mouth and the way it hung slightly agape with the tiniest moans crawling from her throat when Rachel would suck at her neck, or the way her eyebrows knitted together when Rachel's knee would brush against her spanks on 'accident', or the way she would flush all the way down to her chest after an entire make-out session.

"There," Quinn mumbled, staring deep into Rachel's eyes. "What were you thinking about just now?"

Nervous, Rachel plucked at the pleats of Quinn's skirt as she met her gaze with wide eyes. "I was just thinking that…when we kiss and when I kiss your neck or-or touch you, you look really beautiful," she breathed. "Exquisite. And I wonder how you would look during…"

She trailed off and Quinn leaned closer. "During what?"

"An orgasm," Rachel whispered.

Quinn looked away. "I know that you want sex. Most people do. I just—I'm not—"

"I know." Rachel's hands skated up Quinn's side to rub along her back to soothe tense muscles. "I know, and I'm not trying to rush you. I didn't—_I_ don't have to be the one to give you a climax," she elaborated.

She knew when Quinn stiffened that understanding had dawned on her. "You mean you want me to touch myself."

"Only if you're comfortable," Rachel blurted out, flushing in surprise that it had been said aloud, by Quinn no less.

Blonde eyebrows knitted together as Quinn bit her lip. "I've never done that before."

"And you don't have to now," she assured. "I just thought it would be really, really—hot."

Quinn giggled. "The verbose dork has almost been rendered speechless."

"I'm not a dork," Rachel scoffed, though her fingers traced down Quinn's spine.

She watched Quinn open her mouth to speak before she gasped as Rachel hit a particularly sensitive spot and arched her spine.

Unable to help herself, Rachel rose up into a sitting position and pressed her lips fully to Quinn's throat. Her tongue swirled around the tensing muscles before she suckled softly.

Quinn moaned and latched onto Rachel's shoulders. She blinked unseeingly at the ceiling and shivered as Rachel's teeth scraped across her throat. "What if I actually do this?"

Rachel smiled against her. "Then it would be a very happy anniversary, indeed."

"And you won't judge? Because I've never—"

Rachel pulled back abruptly with an offended frown on her face. "Quinn Fabray, when have you ever known me to _judge_ anyone?"

Quinn shot her a wry look. "You judge nearly every song I choose to sing in glee club now."

She smoothed down Quinn's Cheerio top. "That's because we are the top couple in glee club, Quinn, and, as girlfriend of the captain, you have to be your best every week because anything less will reflect poorly on me."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Keep talking, and this right here," Quinn began, gesturing between them, "won't be happening."

Rachel smiled wanly and quickly kissed Quinn on the lips. "I could never judge you for this," she whispered. "I know how you feel about sex, and I know that you may not know your body the way the average sixteen year old does. I'm perfectly fine and honored, actually, to be able to learn your body with you."

Red lips twitched with a smile. "You're such a dork," Quinn sighed as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against Rachel's.

Rachel beamed proudly. "I'm your dork."

"You are."

"Should we maybe switch positions?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn grinned. "Someone's eager."

"I am," she admitted with a lopsided smile that Quinn briefly returned before Rachel scooted aside and allowed Quinn to lie back on the bed once more.

Quinn's apprehension became palpable the moment her back hit the mattress. Her shoulders tensed and rose to her ears as she stared down the bed to the dark eyes regarding her.

Rachel followed her every move until she knelt in front of her. Her heated gaze roved over the lithe body below her. "Remember that you don't have to do this if it will make you uncomfortable. I just thought that this would be…" she bit her lip, unable to find a suitable word as her charged, dark gaze met Quinn's.

"Hot," Quinn supplied with a quirk of an eyebrow, and Rachel grinned.

"Yes—that."

Quinn placed her hands flat on her stomach as she stared into Rachel's ever attentive eyes. Naked desire and unabashed love shone clearly, deeply embedded in warm, chocolate irises and Quinn swallowed thickly. "Okay," she whispered. "I'll do it."

"Really?" Rachel asked eagerly, scooting closer until she bumped against Quinn's hip. "You'll masturbate for me?"

Quinn stiffened and growled, "Do you _have_ to call it that?"

Rachel bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"No," Quinn sighed, shoulders drooping. She clenched her jaw to steel herself and sighed out a quick breath. "I'm sorry. I just—this is really new for me, okay?"

Rachel nodded, not trusting herself to say anything more before she talked herself into an argument. She rose up onto her knees to smooth down her skirt before sitting again while tugging at the hem, and Quinn's gaze dropped heavily onto the expanse of tan thigh being presented to her.

"Have you ever done this?" Quinn wondered after a moment. Her thumb rubbed over the sliver of pale skin that peeked out from under her Cheerios top, almost absentmindedly, as her gaze followed the curve of Rachel's backside and up the subtle arch in her lower back.

Licking her lips, Rachel hummed in agreement and watched Quinn's fingers. "Yes, I sometimes do this."

"You masturbate, Rachel Berry?"

Quinn's gaze had lowered considerably, and Rachel looked up to where Quinn was arching a playful eyebrow at her. Her stomach knotted as she admitted, "Sometimes it's necessary, especially as of late."

Quinn watched Rachel's lips—and the way they would always part almost lewdly when she was aroused—with darkening eyes in favor of ignoring the hand fumbling down her thigh. "As of late?"

"Mhm," Rachel hummed. Long, pale fingers disappeared under Quinn's skirt and Rachel's lips parted when she saw them trail to the apex of Quinn's thighs.

She heard Quinn sigh before both hands disappeared up her skirt to pull down a pair of red spanks.

And Quinn's underwear. They were white with flecks of tiny pink flowers on them and Quinn blushed, averting her eyes, and Rachel couldn't help but adoringly think that McKinley had picked the perfect celibacy club president. "They're not particularly sexy, but—"

"They're perfect," Rachel assured with a gentle smile that belied the way her stomach flipped with the knowledge that Quinn was completely bare and exposed under her skirt right now and if the pleats of her skirt just fell in a certain way Rachel would see it all.

The two articles of clothing hit carpeted floors with an audible, muffled thump. A beat passed before Quinn admitted, "I'm not sure—I've never…"

"Oh! Of course, sorry. Allow me to assist?" Rachel asked even as she scooted closer to lie down on her side beside Quinn and took the shaky hand under Quinn's skirt into her own. She propped her elbow on a pillow and rested her head on her closed fist to better see everything. "When I do this—" She locked eyes with Quinn, and Rachel's smile was shaky as Quinn's throat bobbed up and down with a tight swallow and a quiet, strangled sound. "I normally just take my time. Just feel yourself, Quinn."

Rachel guided Quinn's hesitant hand up her skirt. Indescribable heat engulfed her hand before she even touched Quinn there, and she dragged her own hand away to reassuringly squeeze Quinn's thigh before temptation overtook her. The muted gasp she felt more than heard because of their proximity alerted her to the fact that Quinn had just brushed across her folds, whether intentional or accidental.

Rachel leaned down to kiss her forehead, then roughly captured her lips as she imagined just what Quinn was doing, under her own skirt. "How do you feel?" she breathed thickly.

Quinn's eyes fluttered closed at the sound of her voice and stabbing heat clinging to her fingertips. "Warm."

Something white hot clenched inside of Rachel, and she nuzzled closer to Quinn. She peeled her eyes open to watch Quinn's hand bob up and down under her Cheerios skirt. Quinn moaned softly as her head fell back against the pillow. The tendons in her throat flexed and Rachel clenched her teeth to resist the sudden urge to bite Quinn there. Quinn would have to run extra laps the next practice if Sue saw the hickey that would surely form, and the rest of the Cheerios, a pack of wild wolves, would begin to grow suspicious. They already hated Rachel for the time she got to spend with Quinn, but _that_ tidbit of information just made Rachel feel smug and important if anything.

Instead, she drew her lips up Quinn's neck in gentle, wet kisses, over her cheek and up until she snared the tip of a cutely pointed ear in her mouth. Quinn whimpered as Rachel asked her, "Does it feel good?"

Another faint whimper was her only response, but the familiar movement of Quinn's fingers in a circular pattern told Rachel that it must have, and that Quinn was catching on.

Quinn's hips that had once been still on the bed began to rotate as her breathing hitched. Her unoccupied hand clutched desperately at her side before she drew it upward and grasped at her own breast through her Cheerios uniform.

Dark eyes popped open in awe at the most beautiful, erotic sight before her. Quinn arched into the palm of her own hand, all flushed cheeks and furrowed eyebrows, with a quiet groan of, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

This was one of the very few times when _Quinn_ was the one talking and _Rachel_ was the one tuning her out. But her eyes couldn't focus on anything else. Quinn was lying on _her_ bed, Cheerios uniform adorning her body, loose hair around her shoulders, legs spread just the slightest in such a way that indicated that she wasn't an easy girl, but she could be persuaded. Rachel ate it up. She was practically panting where she lied beside Quinn because she knew. She knew no one at McKinley High could persuade those thighs to part like she could.

As if to prove her point, Rachel slid her leg along Quinn's, hooking it around and dragging it closer to her until pale thighs parted all the more. A high-pitched whine was drawn from Quinn in reaction to the new angle, and Rachel couldn't help but draw closer, pressing into Quinn's hip until she breathed a muffled moan against Quinn's temple.

"Are you—"

"Uh-huh," Rachel groaned, voice high and reedy as her hips rocked against Quinn once, then again. "Sorry," she gritted out breathlessly, though she was far from apologetic.

Quinn's hand dropped from her own breast, and Rachel gasped in aroused surprise when that very same hand ran under the hem and up her sweater to cup her breast roughly. The angle was difficult, but Rachel believed that Quinn's flexibility wouldn't fail them now as she arched into the two fingers closing around her stiff nipple more confidently than she would have thought.

Blonde locks of hair clung to Quinn's forehead as she stared at Rachel with cloudy, half lidded eyes before dropping her head into the crook of her neck. "I think I'm—" She whined and bit Rachel through a growl that made dark eyes roll back as Rachel dragged her nails down Quinn's thigh.

Quinn stiffened with a shuddery breath, and quivered against Rachel.

Rachel pulled away enough to see the telltale furrow in Quinn's brow as she sunk back into the pillow with a series of soft moans and hitched breathing. Even her orgasms were elegant, and a part of Rachel, as her stomach began to enflame with heat, couldn't help but think it was unfair because she was sure this orgasm quickly approaching her would leave her looking foolish.

Her back curled in on itself until she was practically a ball huddled up by Quinn's side as stabs of pleasure that were almost unbearable shot out to every part of her body. She shuddered and breathed Quinn's name into the side of her breast before collapsing onto her chest. Her lips trembled along with her body in aftershocks, and she licked them and watched Quinn's hand lie limp on her thigh; her fingers were visibly wet and Rachel scooted lower, curious, until she could smell Quinn.

Butterflies caused her stomach to flutter, and she just had to grab Quinn's hand. Her scent was kind of alluring and before Rachel knew it, she was puckering her lips and pressing them to the moisture on Quinn's hand.

An audible gasp was heard from the head of the bed as Rachel licked her lips of the faint taste of salt and musk on them. She leaned forward to kiss Quinn's index finger again and wrapped her lips around it without preamble.

Quinn groaned and Rachel felt her shift under her as her tongue slid down Quinn's finger and circled before tracing back up.

"You're such a freak, Berry."

Quinn's voice was low and dark, no bite to her bark in light of the obvious stirring in the pit of her stomach that Rachel's mouth had caused. Her left hand found dark hair, and she ran her fingers through it gently, before gripping and pulling.

Reluctantly, Rachel released Quinn's finger with a wet pop. She rose up on her hands to climb Quinn's body and pressed her lips harshly against Quinn's without warning. She felt Quinn tense at the first taste of herself, when Rachel thrusted her tongue into her mouth, before she moaned and pulled Rachel closer, one hand curled around the back of her neck while the other circled her waist.

"Did you enjoy your gift?" Quinn whispered breathlessly once Rachel finally allowed them both up for air.

Rachel's eyes sparkled in adoration as she nodded, knowing that once again they had passed another milestone in their relationship.

And she couldn't have been happier that she was sharing all of this with Quinn.


End file.
